pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Axiom
The Axiom was one of hundreds of thousands of spacecrafts built to keep humanity safe and happy while Earth was being rejuvenated. Designed as a massive luxury cruise ship, the Axiom kept everyone aboard fed and entertained as it cruised through space. The ship was crewed almost entirely by robots, though there was a human captain. The majority of the ship's functions were handled by its computer, as well as an autopilot. Over the centuries, each new generation of humans grew more and more obese, losing bone mass in the process, due to over exposure to micro or artificial gravity and the encouraged lifestyle aboard the Axiom, thus becoming completely reliant on the ship itself. Not only that, but they became completely oblivious to the ship's original purpose, a purpose which is somewhat ironic. The Axiom was one of over 300,000 starliners (the Axiom held 600,000 and the Earth's population at the time was over 200 billion). After Buy n Large abandoned Earth and all the WALL-Es and incinerators were shut down, all of the autopilots went under Directive A113 and took full control. Regardless, the Axiom automated computer system continued to send out probe ships in hopes that Earth would one day be habitable again. During the course of the film's events, one such ship deposits an EVE probe on Earth, and is successful in finding an example of positive plant life. It was launched in 2105, during the extensive decolonization of Earth, expecting to return five years later until Buy n Large deemed Earth to be uninhabitable and Shelby Forthright ordered all Autopilots to follow Directive A-113 which was to stay in space and not return to Earth. Seven hundred years later, a probe ship carrying an EVE unit came back positive with a plant, proving that Earth is habitable again. According to instructions left by Shelby Forthright, the plant is to be placed in the ship's holo-detector to make an automated hyperjump back to Earth. It is stated in Captaining the Axiom that the Axiom is a second generation, general dynamics, type 3 hulk configuration made of a patented nuclear-embedded positronium alloy. There are also sixteen restrooms, all with a section for women and men. Super luminal starflight is achieved by independently articulated flick and flare booster mass-drivers. There are half a million automated BNL hospitality units aboard the Axiom. Trivia * The literal meaning of the word "Axiom" is something that is taken for granted, reflecting on the population of the Axiom's over-indulgent lifestyle. * According to'' "Captaining the Axiom"—a command orientation video shown to captains on their first day—the ''Axiom operates on a 25-hour day, and was located in the Kuiper Belt."Captaining the Axiom" WALL•E (Blu-ray, disc-two). (also on YouTube) * When WALL-E first sees the Axiom, it is located behind the Horsehead Nebula. *Commanding officers:"Captain's Log: The Evolution Of Humans" WALL•E (Blu-ray, disc-two). **Captain Reardon: 2105 - 2248 ** Captain Fee: 2248 - 2379 ** Captain Thompson: 2380 - 2520 **Captain Brace: 2521 - 2645 ** Captain O'Brien: 2646 - 2774 ** Captain B. McCrea: 2775 - 2805 * It is possible that the Axiom was used for other Space Tours before the Operation Cleanup. That because in the scene when the Captain is told about directive A113, the message screen shows messages sent before 2105 which is the year when the exodus of the Earth population began. Image Gallery pmover1.jpg|Inside the axiom 326325 170208889745948 100002705143230 215948 938652477 o.jpg 411574_170209353079235_100002705143230_215950_1399847863_o.jpg Image:Wall-e-08.jpg Image:The_AXIOM_Hotel.jpg vlcsnap-52128.jpg|Captain Reardon. -AUTOIMAGES-AMWALLE07lg.jpg|Axiom Starliner commercial /poster. Axiom_Captain's Quarters.png|Captains room. Image:AXIOM.jpg bnlclasses1qx0.jpg|The Axiom and two other types of BnL starliners. WALL_E_Concept_Art_6.jpg|Early concept art of the Axiom. axiom3.jpg|Early concept art of the axiom . WALL-E-Axiom-web.jpg|The starboard of the Axiom. wall-e_12_tb.jpg|Axiom on Earth. 286915_104320673001437_100002705143230_18062_4110814_o.jpg|Axiom on Earth. 412750_170678149699022_100002705143230_217111_1614219628_o.jpg 288319_104339796332858_100002705143230_18181_4147473_o.jpg|Axiom back where it belongs. 289643_104347212998783_100002705143230_18222_1727694_o.jpg|Axiom hyperjump. Wall-E Classes Map.jpg|The classes map Wall-E Axiom Deck Analysis Map.jpg|The Axiom Deck Analysis map 483908_426330570742058_369819419_n.jpg 20140426145210.jpg|Axiom after landing References Category:WALL•E Locations Category:Locations